


Комплекс сестры / Sister Complex

by Red_Box



Category: Sweet Smell of Success (1957)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: с Сидни можно то, чего нельзя со Сьюзи...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Комплекс сестры / Sister Complex

  
Eng. translation:  
http://fav.me/ddmm27v


End file.
